It's Stuck
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: AU, NejiTen. Oh, how a simple task like taking Slot B out of Slot A converted into quite the predicament—especially with over-protective parents like mine. “It's stuck.” “What do you mean it's stuck? Take it out! Take it out!”


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto._

_**It's Stuck**_

_**By. **Panda-chan_

_

* * *

  
_

I was still panting from all the physical activity me and my boyfriend were doing just a while back. I closed my eyes to stop my thrumming heart.

I _really_ don't want it to give out on me at the age of 21.

"How was it? Did it exercise those core muscles you've been wanting to... _contract._" I looked up from his chiseled chest and into his amused pearl eyes. I smiled and let my hands roam up his side until they were centered under my chin. I shifted my chin in the end... uncomfortable things, yes they were.

"Hmm... I liked it." I answered truthfully. What? Why hide the truth...

He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a fraction. My eyes followed the stray strands of his silk hair as they fell over his propped shoulder. "Thats it? I waste my time and effort to give you something extraordinary and that's all you can say?"

"Well, what if I told you it was so amazing—you rendered me speechless?"

He shifted and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I would ask you to prove it."

My heart stuttered the way it always seemed to do whenever he used that velvet, husky tone. I buried my face into his chest and slowly tried to recover the broken pieces of my dignity—I felt like a high school girl all over again.

I felt his hand move. It cupped the underside of my chin and forced me to look into his unreadable eyes. Of course, I could faintly see the hints of confusion and humor in them.

He was enjoying seeing me squirm.

"Tenten...? Why don't you tell me the truth." He asked lowly, seductive almost. I averted my gaze to his unbuttoned collar shirt and willed the heat on my cheeks to leave desperately.

I hated it when he made me go all girly and soft. It annoyed me because he knew exactly what to say and do in order to do so.

"I already did..." I was not going to give into his honeyed voice. Nope. Not ever...

"Tenten..." He whined. I let a smile grace my face, he sounded so cute when he whined. Well hell! The prelude to falling for his trap... "Tell me how it was?"

"You're really talkative today."

I could see him roll his eyes before sitting up. I grasped onto his arm to keep me from falling. The position we ended up with was awkward. I bit down a groan and pushed myself off of him slightly to relieve the stabbing pain in my lower back—I did not like being bent like a half U.

I ended up on his lap. Great... and just when my hormones were kicking in, too.

God, what have I done to anger you today? On this very special day?

"Ouch. Why'd you sit up, Neji?" I looked up and instantly regretted it. He was looking down at me with the same look at before. His eyes were lusty—dark even. I broke the contact, this was too much. Sometimes I wondered how I was able to resist this guy! I should be all over him twenty-four seven!

Hyuuga Neji.

Male model.

Heir to the Hyuuga Corporation.

Handsome, a true gentleman, polite, kind.

All of those assumptions would make any woman think he is the perfect man. But they are so _wrong_. He's_ possessive_ and he can be an insensitive jerk, he's also egotistic and can be _very _cocky. He's arrogant and once you get to know him really well, like I do since I've been his girlfriend for over two years, a _big_ sex-addict.

Don't ask how I know—I've hinted it enough.

"Tenten, how was it? I want to know."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Neji, you should know! Now get up before my parents get here! It's almost time!" I commanded offhandedly. I was in no rush, we had enough time.

... I hope.

"Hn."

"Well?"

I looked at his frozen expression. My stomach knotted at his wide eyes and frozen stiff expression—it was rare for him to be surprised, hence why I would consider him cocky and arrogant, he knew this also. "What is it, Neji?"

"It's stuck."

I felt my face also twist into shock. "What do you mean it's stuck?! No! No, no! Pull it out! Pull it out!" I shouted frantically, clutching at his shirt with one hand. He tried, but I squeaked in objection. It hurt.

"I can't. If I do, I might hurt you." He didn't sound as scared as I was; more quizzical than scared.

"This hasn't ever happened before!" I pointed out, still swirling in fear. "Why did it have to happen now? Neji, if my parents see—they'll have a heart attack! You know why, too!"

_Right after they maim me. _It was what was clearly sketched onto his beautifully twitching face. I sighed, it was true. My parents were a bit—okay _very _concerned for my safety.

Sports? Oh dear Lord, she might pull a muscle or fall or die of Cardiac Arrest or... and the list goes on for that one.

Dance? Do you want her to break an arm.

Exercise? What, do you want to kill her? You might as well bring a shot gun out and shoot her yourself!

If anything were to happen to their 'baby girl' as my Dad always called me around Neji's presence to frighten him,.. well, the threat was clearly and professionally displayed in Dad's eyes. Hence the reason why I hardly ever gone out—they were too afraid of my Dad stuffing a stinky sock into their mouth, tying them up and locking them up in the basement where they will never see the light of day.

Neji was probably the only guy who took the risk and dove into the fire for me.

"I know. Calm down, I'll try to take it out..." I watched him work with my lip in between my teeth. Almost... almost... Oh no.

He looked at me. I rose my brows in expectancy. He shrugged.

"Neji, take it out now!"

"I can't—it's stuck."

"That's no excuse, you pervert fiend!"

He scoffed, "Fiend? How very kind of you to call your boyfriend of two years. I'll engrave it in my heart."

"Oh please, don't be a drama queen and take it out!"

_Kchuk_

... Oh, God no. I snapped my head to the door and watched my parents pleasantly joyful expressions morph into that of sheer, unadulterated horror.

This is a perfect time to start my Christmas List.

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, would you do me the favor of granting me another life point for my boyfriend? Because I really think he'll need it after this.

"Tenten?!" My mother screeched and rushed to me. I groaned as she quickly assessed the situation with a blush—she had the habit of flushing when under pressure or in an embarrassing situation.

"Ten...TEN?!" I flinched at my fathers deep, roaring voice.

Oh, Neji stiffened and inched his way to the open balcony window. Oh, Daddy's got him wrapped around his finger.

"Hi, dad! How was your flight home?"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"..... Yeah, me and my _boyfriend _of _two years _whom I _love very dearly _are stuck in a rather right pediment as you can see...."

Mom stared with kind but frightened eyes. Oh, how I loved her, she was so easy to calm down.

Dad wanted to rip the living life out of my poor man Neji by clenching his fists and slitting his eyes in a dramatic fashion. Uhm, no comment.

Neji wanted to go Ninja and jump out the window and run to the safe compartment of his car's trunk. Too bad, so sad, my dear boy.

"What? I told Neji that buying these new training weights was a bad idea!"

* * *

_**Whoa, did I fool you guys, or did I fool you guys? I came up with this quick shot at about 3 am in the morning and finished it at 5 minutes before 5 because I was busy watching Comedy Sketches. Yup, I love watching Jeff Dunham, Jo Koy, Carlos Mencia and Russell Peters brilliant sketches! Not to mention Dane Cook is one hawt man-candy XD **_

_**Review my sweets, for Christmas.**_

_**Panda.**_


End file.
